pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfree
/ |dex number = 012}} Butterfree is the Butterfly Pokemon. It evolves from Metapod starting at level 10. It is the final form of Caterpie. Biology Butterfree resembles a butterfly. It has 4, pale blue legs. It's nose is the same color. Butterfree's body is a dark purple. It has wings with black and white markings. It has large oval eyes which tend to be reddish. It is three feet and seven inches tall, and it weighs 70 pounds. Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto *A wild Butterfree appeared in'' Prepare For Trouble.'' *Multiple wild Butterfree appeared in ''Rocket Reunited''.'' *Madi's Butterfree debuted in [[Earth, Wind, And Fire!|''Earth, Wind, And Fire!]] *Wild Valencia Island Variant Butterfree appeared in [[First Stop, Valencia Island!|''First Stop, Valencia Island!]] * Several wild Butterfree appeared in [[Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest!|''Murcott Island, Bug Catching Contest!]] * Multiple wild Butterfree appear in [[Return to Valencia Island!|''Return to Valencia Island!]] Zach's Kanto Journey * A lot of wild Butterfree appeared in [[Bug Spray, Anybody?|''Bug Spray, Anybody?]] * Mark's Butterfree appeared in Smells Like Victory, Tastes Like Defeat. The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon * A few Butterfree appear in the episode, ''Bug College Fun Times With Snivy and Caterpie'', as well as various wild Butterfree appearing in the episode, Natural Habitat. Flare Insignia * Multiple Shadow Butterfree appeared in ''Claws and Laws''. All were killed. Wandering Caterpie * A Butterfree by the name of Greg appeared in ''Wakin' Up''. He helped Robert fly to the Beedrills' Tree and got the Weedles to let them pass. Pokémon Tales *A Bug Catcher's Butterfree appeared in Vs. Lickitung. *Wild Butterfree appeared in Vs. Charizard. *Wild Butterfree appeared in ''Vs. Heracross''.'' *Wild Butterfree appeared in [[Vs. Kingdra|''Vs. Kingdra]]. *Ben's Pesky Dust evolved from a Metapod prior to ''Roller Skating Rumble''. It is Male due to gender differences. *A coordinator's Butterfree appeared in ''Vs. Exploud''. *Solidad's Butterfree appeared in ''Vs. Breloom and Lunatone''. It is Female due to gender differences. *Stephanie's Butterfree appeared in ''Fighting Some ZZZ's''. It is Female. *A coordinator's Butterfree appeared in ''Vs. Ambipom'' and ''Vs. Gabite''. *A Butterfree at Aaron's Farm appeared in ''Vs. Vespiquen''. *A wild Butterfree appeared in ''Vs. Caterpie''. *Dawn's Butterfree evolved from Metapod in ''Vs. Volbeat and Illumise''. It is Female due to gender differences. *Wild Butterfree appeared in ''Honey Trap''. *Joe's Butterfree appeared in ''How Team Rocket Stole Christmas''. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * A wild Butterfree appeared in ''Test of Will''. The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red * Red,s Caterpie evolved into Metapod in Evolution Festival Of Caterpie and evolves again into Butterfree in Clefairy ! The Magical Moon Stone. * The leader Butterfree appeared in Evolution Festival Of Caterpie. Paper Computer Games * Butterfree can only be accessed through evolution in ''Pokémon Stop''. For unknown reasons, it evolves directly from Caterpie in this game. The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Peter's Butterfree evolved from Metapod in A Battle of Bugs. It is male due to gender differences. * Bugsy's Butterfree evolved from Metapod in Harry vs. Bugsy. It is female due to gender differences. * A wild Butterfree appeared in Gonna Catch some Bugs! Pokemon Quest * Leaf's Butterfree appears in Goldeen Attack. Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue' In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air. 'Yellow' Its wings, covered with poisonous powders, repel water. This allows it to fly in the rain. 'Stadium' Its wings are covered with poisonous dust. If you see one flapping its wings, be careful not to inhale any of the dust. 'Gold' It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. 'Silver' Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. 'Crystal' It flits from flower to flower, collecting honey. It can even identify distant flowers in bloom. 'Stadium 2' It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. 'Emerald' It has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can seek, extract, and carry honey from flowers blooming over six miles away. 'FireRed' The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. 'LeafGreen' In battle, it flaps its wings at high speed, releasing highly toxic dust into the air. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. 'HeartGold' It collects honey every day. It rubs honey onto the hairs on its legs to carry it back to its nest. 'SoulSilver' Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. 'Black, White, Black 2, White 2' It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. 'X' It loves the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen. 'Y' The wings are protected by rain-repellent dust. As a result, this Pokémon can fly about even in rain. Moves *START: Confusion * 010: Confusion *012: Poison Powder *012: Stun Spore *012: Sleep Powder *016: Gust *018: Supersonic *022: Whirlwind *024: Psybeam *028: Silver Wind *030: Tailwind *034: Rage Powder *036: Safeguard *040: Captivate *042: Bug Buzz *046: Quiver Dance Pictures 138.png|A different colored Buttrfree, other than shiny Butterfree-Gigantamax.png|Gigantimax Butterfree Category:Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Final Evolution Category:Purple Pokemon Category:Butterfly Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon